Wallow's Croak Dream
by PillarAngel
Summary: Wallow keeps having these reoccurring dreams where he foresees his own end. With the help of the other members of the Bravest Warriors and their new companions, Finn and Jake, can they fight against fate and change it?
1. A Simple Cruise Through Lumpy Space

It was late at night in the land of Ooo. Finn and Jake where on top of their tree house relaxing on their backs while watching the night sky.

"Wow," Finn said in a low toned voice, "The sky tonight is so beautiful."

"Yeah," Jake said, "The stars are as pretty as Lady."

"Jake, don't you ever wish you could go up there? Into space I mean to check it out and stuff?"

"Ofcourse. I still need to make my croak dream come true."

"Haha, I mean't without the being dead part. We have Adventured across the land of Ooo and the only place we haven't explored… is up there."

"Well Finn, you saw how banana man's rocket failed miserably the last time I tried to board it. I doubt the land of Ooo is ready for intergalactic travel, and I think PB would agree with me."

"You maybe right. I envy those who were able to see what was beyond the stars."

Meanwhile in space, a space ship in the shape and design of a killer whale was flying by. Inside the ship was Chris, a blond haired male dressed in blue, Wallow, a large male dressed in orange, Beth, a black haired female dressed in green, and Danny, a browned haired male dressed in red. Wallow was sitting on a control panel in the front section of the ship. Space could be seen through two giant windows from this part of the ship. Chris entered the area.

"Hey wallow! How's it going?" Chris said.

"It's going sucky Chris!" Wallow said. "How long until the dang auto pilot is fixed?"

Danny emerged from the floor holding a wrench next to an opened encasing of technology.

"I can only go so fast, damn it!" Danny said, "Don't get pissy at me anyway. It's Beth's fault she spilt her soft drink on this thing."

Beth came into the area. She stood beside Chris.

"I said I was sorry!" Beth said. "'Oh look at me! I can't sit in a chair for a short amount of time while making slight movements with a wheel cause I'm so lazy!'"

"It's the future!" Wallow said. "EVERYONE… IS… LAZY!"

The three of them started bickering. After a few seconds, Chris formed a circle with his index finger and thumb and placed it in his mouth and blew, trying to make a loud whistle sound, but ended up making a slight fart noise.

"Dude," Danny said, "Chris farted."

"I didn't fart, I was trying to whistle. Could never get how to do that. Anyway, everyone stop arguing. Once we land near the invisible hide out, the auto pilot will be fixed and we won't have to worry about manual steering."

"But where still a while away from there!" Wallow said. "My butt is getting sore! Beth you take over!"

"No way man! I'm not sitting down for hours steering a wheel!"

"You just undermined your own argument you hypocrite!" Wallow said.

"Shut the front door! Both of you!" Chris said. He walked between Wallow and Danny and looked out the window. Outside he could see Lumpy space, a purple place in space home of the Lumpy Space people. It was purple and consisted of a bunch of large lumpy chunks with lumpy houses on them.

"I can see some sort of civilization up ahead. We can probably land there for a bit until Danny gets the auto pilot fixed."

"Sounds good to me." Wallow said.

"What if they are hostile towards us?" Beth asked.

"Then we will kick butt like we always do." Chris said with a smile on his face.

"Wooo! Butt kicking!" Danny said.

"What are you happy about?" Wallow asked. "You'll be in here fixing the auto pilot so we don't end up kicking each other's butts."

"Aw man! This is BS!" Danny said.

Wallow steered the ship into the direction of Lumpy Space. The residences eventually were caught in the shadow of the ship and looked up. While this was happening, Lumpy Space Princess (LSP) was talking on the phone.

"…and I was like 'OH MY GLOB!' And she was all like 'Nu uh honey, that's my glob! And then I was all, 'STOP TAKING MY GLOBS TRISH!"

LSP looked up and saw the ship.

"AAAAAAH! A GIANT FLYING WHALE! AGH GO AWAY YOU SCARY… THING! ARG!"

LSP threw her phone in the direction of the space ship. The person she was talking to was still on the line.

"Hello?! Gurl hello?!" She said. "You better not be breathing heavily through the phone again! I'm tired of you wasting my minutes trying to catch your breath when you vent!"

Meanwhile on the ship.

"Man," Wallow said, "the people living here are all lumpy and weird looking."

"Eh, I'm sure we've seen weirder." Beth said.

"What's the status on the auto Pilot Danny?" Chris said.

"Still busted." Danny said. "Can't really give an estimate on when this thing will be fixed."

"Well all freaking out aside," Wallow said, "could you please try to fix it so—"

Suddenly, LSP's phone hit the window and cracked it causing Wallow to scream, spaz out and direct the ship downward.

"Yes!" LSP said "I took down the great space whale! I should get a medal for this, or free phone service for like a year or somethin'."

The space ship kept going down. Wallow pulled on the wheel trying to make it go up, but then they realized that they were trapped in the pull of the Lumpy Abyss, a vortex on the bottom of Lumpy Space.

"What's wrong Wallow?" Chris said.

"I don't know! The ship won't move!"

Beth was looking at a screen near them.

"We are being sucked into some sort of vortex!" Beth said.

"Can't you get us out man?!" Danny said.

"I can't! The pull is too strong! We're done for!" Wallow said.

"Aw great!" Danny said "I'm going to die all because of a stupid auto pilot!"

"Don't call the auto pilot stupid!" Beth said while sobbing. She ran towards Danny, pushed him out of the way, and hugged the device Danny was working on. "It has saved us from our butts being sore and I'll never forget that! I'll always love you auto pilot!"

"Love…" Chris said to himself. "Beth! Before we die there is something that I need to tell you!"

"What is it Chris?" Beth said, still sobbing.

"I Love—"

"Woah look!" Wallow said. "I can see a portal. I can't make out whats in it, but it couldn't be any worse than falling into a vortex. I can try to use the hyper thrusters to kind of surf o the side of the vortex to enter it, but doing so might rip the ship, but it seems like the only chance we got, what do want to do Chris?"

"…I love… the auto pilot too! Oh yeah, making my butt comfortable for a long time! Heheheh…"

"Yeah that's real great Chris!" Wallow shouted. "But I need your decision now!"

"Well the portal defiantly looks better than the vortex!"

"What?!" Danny said. "I don't feel like fixing more of the ship than I have to!"

"Do you want to spend an hour or two fixing the ship, or die in a scary looking Vortex?!"

Danny began to rub his chin with a stern look on his face.

"Can you give me a minute to think about it?" Danny said.

"No!" Chris shouted. "Wallow! Activate the hyper thrusters! Now!"

"Engaging Hyper thrusters!" Wallow said.

The ships engine's began blowing out an explosion of fire and sparks. The ship slowly emerged out of the vortex and into the portal.

"We made it!" Wallow "I just hope we survive the crash landing."

"Oh for sure." Chris said casually.

"I agree." Danny said casually.

"It would suck to die from a crash landing." Beth said casually.


	2. The Rendezvous

The four entered through the portal. The portal lead to the land of Ooo. It was still night fall.

"Man I can't see a thing!" Danny said.

"I think this place has land, with vegetation is stuff like that." Chris said. "Must be night fall."

"Umm guys?" Wallow said. "Still falling here!"

"Alright team," Chris commanded, "we're going to have to jump out. Grab a parachute and we'll rendezvous where the ship crashed. You guys all have your ship trackers right?"

Everyone held their tracking devices up. They were grey and circular.

"Got them!" The three said.

"Good. Now go get those 'chutes!"

Everyone went to where the parachutes where contained and everyone put on one. Chris opened the door of the Space Whale. Everyone could feel the breeze of the wind passing them due to the speed of which the ship was falling.

"Alright everyone on three." Chris said. "One… two… three, JUMP!"

Danny jumped out, but the others stayed put and laughed.

"Oh man that never get's old!" Beth said.

"Hey!" A voice shouted.

The three looked down. Danny was hanging of the ledge of the exit of the Space Whale.

"No way I'm falling for that again!" Danny said.

He grabbed each of their legs one by one and pulled them out. After they were all out he let go.

"Dude, learn to take a joke bro!" Chris said.

"First time it was funny," Danny said, "Second time it was chuckle funny, third time and more was just annoying."

"Alright, whatever." Chris said. "Deploy chutes!"

Everyone pulled their parachutes and their falling speed was decreased. After a while, the wind carried them in different destinations across Ooo. Chris fell in to a forest full of apple trees, Danny fell in to a land full of snow, and Wallow landed in a kingdom made out of candy. Meanwhile, Finn and Jake where still relaxing on top of the tree house while watching the stars.

"Hey Finn look over there!" Jake said.

"Woah! A shooting star!" Finn said.

"Let's make wishes!"

"Me first! I wish… hmm…"

Finn had a serious look on his face. He scratched his chin while figuring out what to wish for.

"Oh! I know!" Finn said. "I wish Jake and I could go into space and explore it for a bit, and it no way relates to Jake's croak dream!" Finn said.

"Aw man!" Jake said.

"Haha! Sorry bro, I aint letting you get spacified today. Now you make a wish!"

"Oh I know exactly what to wish for! I wish I will come across ice cream flavored waffles to eat tomorrow!"

"Does such a flavor even exist?" Finn asked.

"I hope so!" Jake said.

"We'll just have to wait and see in tomorrow I guess."

They remained silent. Watching the shooting star that flew by. It then began to look bigger and bigger. Jake's eyes closed a bit, focusing his vision on the star.

"Finn," Jake said, "is it me, or is that star coming right for us."

"Jake I doubt that star—" Finn said. He interrupted himself and he developed a shocked expression.

"…IS HEADING RIGHT FOR US!"

Finn and Jake prepared to duck out of the way, but the star impacted the ground and the shock wave it emitted pushed Finn and Jake away.

Morning came. In the valley of ice, Danny was currently unconscious inside a room covered in ice. A sofa and TV made out of ice could be seen in this room, a jail cell, and some exercise equipment. Danny regained consciousness and got up from the floor.

"Ugh… where the fudge am I?" Danny said.

A blue man with a long nose, a white beard, wearing a purple wizard hat and blue robes and holding a wand walked into the room.

"Gagzooks!" The blue man said. "The young traveler lives!"

"Umm… who are you?" Danny asked.

"I am Randal the great and powerful wizard!" He said. "I am on a quest for riches and smoking hot babes!"

"Oh I know what's going on!" Danny said with a smile on his face. "You're role playing!"

"I see you partake in such arts?" The blue man said with a smile on his face.

"I used to role play a lot when I was a kid, but I didn't really tell anyone cause some people think it's kinda dorky."

"Well, you're friends aren't around now, why don't you go into my closet and pick out a costume?"

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

"Don't mention it! By the way, my real name is Ice King for future reference."

"Okay…"

Danny began to proceed towards the closet.

"Oh, and you can pick any class except the wizard, which is me, and the paladin. My penguin Gunter already has that class.

A penguin walked into a room wearing golden armor and wielding a golden sword and shield.

"Careful not to bump into him and dent the armor, sword , or shield. Their rentals." Ice King said.

Danny went into the closet after a while, he came out wearing a green colored cloth torso and pants, red pointed shoes, and a green hat with a red feather on it while holding a bow while carrying an arrow carrier behind his back with a few arrows inside it.

"I see you're going with the archer class. Nice choice." Said Ice King

"Thanks! So what is our first quest?"

"Well the most obvious goal for any hero to aim for is to rescue a princess, and luckily there is one in peril right this minute."

"Cool! You got someone to play a smokin' hot princess for us?"

The Ice King began to remember the time she invited someone to play the role as a princess. He was currently speaking to a girl who was completely pink, her hair, her skin, her clothes everything. She was wearing a crown on her head. The Ice King was positioned outside the doors of a candy castle while the person who he was speaking to was inside with one hand on the opened door.

"So Princess Bubblegum." The Ice King said. "Would you like to do a little Role Playing with Gunter and I? It's going to be a lot of fun!"

"I'm busy Ice King." Princess Bubblegum said. "Go home."

She shut the door. The Ice King stood silent for a moment then faced Gunter.

"I didn't hear a no!" Ice King said with a smile on his face. The Ice King stopped reminiscing in his flash back.

"Oh definitely. She was totally into it!" Ice King said.

"Alright! Onward to glory!" Danny said

"Lead the way, Sir Big-Buns!"

"Wack!" Gunter said.

They walked out of the interior of the ice room and was outside in the frozen lands.

"By the way," Ice King said, "what is your RP name going to be?"

"How about Dandor?" Danny said.

"Dandor…" Ice King said. "I like it! I'm glad you're a part of the party Dandor!"

"Like wies O'great Randal."

"WACK!" Gunter shouted.

"Whats wrong with Sir Big-Buns?" Danny asked.

"He said a horde of abominable ninjas are heading this way! Quick! Go back a bit so you have space to fire some arrows!" Ice King commanded.

"Right!" Danny said.

The three of them slashed and fired their weapons in thin air while making sound affects while giving out commands. Meanwhile, In a dark dreary forest, where all the trees are dead and the soil having a grey depressing color, Beth was unconscious on the ground. She slowly got up and looked around.

"Woah." Beth said. "Well I've fallen in worse. Better get out the good ol' tracking device."

Beth reached into her pocket and took out her tracking device. On it was a green grid with a blinking red dot on it.

"Hmm… it's a bit a ways from here, but I should be able to make it if I jog. No harm in getting some exorcize."

Beth closed her device, turned to the left and jogged in that direction. Meanwhile in another part of the forest, a vamperic girl with long black hair wearing a grey tank top, jeans, and blue boots was floating at a high speed in the air. She hid behind a tree while Princess Bubblegum and an angry mob of candy people followed behind her.

"Marceline!" PB called out. You've been warned too many times! The candy people do not like to have the cream filling scared out of them! All you're getting is a small time out in the dungeon! Come on everyone, she's gotta be here somewhere!"

PB and the angry mob continued on.

"Can't those party poopers take a joke?" Marceline said. "I so don't want to waste my time in some pastry dungeon. I gotta loose them!"

Marceline got up and started floating at a fast speed again. Beth was running in the opposite direction as Marceline and they both bumped into each other causing them to fall to the ground. Beth got up.

"Oh my gosh!" Beth said. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just—" Marceline said. She gained a shocked expression when she saw Beth, then she smirked.

"Hey, I'm so sorry for bumping into you." Marceline said. "I ruined your clothes and messed up your hair!"

"It's no big deal, it happens. Besides, all girls have bad hair days!"

"Which is why we girls have to look out for each other."

Marcilene snapped her fingers and Beth's clothing suddenly changed into the same outfit as Marceline's and her hair grew much longer.

"Woah!" Beth said in surpise. "Nice clothes! Just like yours!"

"Trust me girl, I know fashion." Marcilene said.

"Thanks! How did you do that instant clothes change thing anyway?"

"I would explain, but I gotta go, I'm running late for something, later!"

Marceline ran in the opposite direction she was facing.

"I like that girl." Beth said.

She walked in the opposite direction she was facing, but was interrupted by PB and the angry mob.

"Found you!" PB said.

"Umm… do I know you?" Beth said.

"Don't you even try to play dumb, Marceline! Guards! Take her away!"

Bananas with a spear in each of their hands took one of Beth's arms and dragged her.

"Wait! You got the wrong person!" Beth shouted.

Marcilene peeked her head out from behind a tree.

"Heheheh, too easy." Marceline said with a smirk on her face.

Meanwhile, in a kingdom made out of candy, Wallow was unconscious on a candy road. Candy people crowded him. He opened his eyes and looked around him.

"Oh my goodness!" Wallow said. "GIANT CANDY!"

He grabbed one of the candy people and bit into it. The other candy people fled in terror. Wallow began to chase them. After a while he was grabbed and held in place by two banana guards.

"Hey! Let me go!" Wallow said.

"Why would we let you go?" Banana guard number 1 said.

"You tried to eat a citizen of the candy kingdom. I'm sorry, but you need to spend a bit of time in the candy dungeon." Banana guard number 2 said.

"They were alive?" Wallow asked. "That's so cool! I'm sorry for trying to eat them."

"Oh you're not the first one to do it." Banana guard number 1 said.

"First timers just has to stay in the jail cell for a bit." Banana guard 2 said.

"What happens to second timers?" Wallow asked.

"Death." The banana guards said.

"Okay, just lost my appetite for candy." Wallow said.

PB, the mob, two banana guards and Beth entered the candy kingdom and approached Wallow and the two other guards.

"Wallow?!" Beth shouted.

"A sexy babe?!" Wallow said.

"It's me Beth." Beth said.

"Oh…" Wallow said while blushing.

"What's going on?" PB asked.

"This man is another first time offender." Banana guard 1 said.

"Oh, okay, welcome to the Candy Kingdom, and I hope you enjoy your time in our dungeon!"

PB and the angry mob walked away. The banana guards led Beth and Wallow inside the Candy Castle and into the Candy Dungeon. Inside the Candy dungeon they saw Chris sitting in the corner.

"Beth?! Wallow?! What are you guys doing here?"

"They mistook me for someone else. Must've been that goth chick that gave me this make over to make them take me in instead of her." Beth said.

"I got in cause I ate one of the candy people. I didn't know they were living!" Wallow said.

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Chris said. "I almost thought of eating them."

"Why are you here Chris?" Beth said.

"I fell into am apple tree and an elephant got me arrested for impersonating an apple." Chris said.

"That is the dumbest thing to get in trouble for." Wallow said.

"I think she exaggerated a lot. She was passionate about her apples." Chris said.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Beth asked.

"Hopefully, Danny will come to look for us once he finds the Space Whale." Chris said.

Danny was then seen running carrying Princess Bubblegum over his head with both arms.

"DANDOR TO THE RESCUE!" He shouted.

"Help! Help! Crazy role player on the loose!" PB shouted.

The Ice King and Gunter ran in the same direction while being chased by two banana guards.

"Fire ballzo! Freezicalitous! Arcanouspillento!" Ice King said while making movements with his wand. "These are powerful foes! They are resistant to all of my spells! Retreat!"

"Man I don't get paid enough for this." Banana guard number 1 said.

"Tell me about it." Banana guard number 2 said.

Gunter halted and turned around with a angry look on his face.

"Wack!" Gunter said.

"Don't even think about taking them on yourself!" Ice King said. "They're too powerful!"

Gunter charged towards the banana guards. He raised his sword, but before he could strike the banana guards started poking his armor. He was unable to flee. Ice King charged towards the banana raised his arms forwards and pushed the banana guards down. Ice King quickly grabbed Gunter and ran in the direction he was previously running in.

"Gunter!" Ice King said angrily. "You got got the suit all dented! I'm not going to get back the deposit on it now!"

"Wack." Gunter said.

"Honorable sacrifice? Yeah, in my wallet!" Ice King said."

"Well," Wallow said, "Looks like Danny is going to be joining us soon so he's not going to be much help."

"Do you have a plan B Chris?" Beth asked.

"At the moment, no." Chris said. "Unfortunately we are sitting ducks for now."


	3. The Search for the Bravest Warriors

**Sorry for the delay! Exams stink after all! xD **

* * *

Finn and Jake were unconscious near there tree house. Jake regained consciousness and leaned up.

"Ugh… what happened?" Jake said.

Jake noticed Finn unconscious on the ground. He extended his arm and shoved Finn's face.

"Hey Finn, get up buddy." Jake said.

Finn began to open his eyes and he got up.

"Ugh… what happened?" Finn said.

"I don't know." Jake said. "All I remember is getting hit by a huge star."

"Well it looks like it didn't hurt us." Finn said. "Did it land anywhere near by?"

"Nope, but I see a giant killer whale at the base of our house." Jake said.

Finn turned around and he gasped at the site of the Space Whale. Most of its pieces where detached, but other than that it was intact. Rubble from the tree house were mixed with the broken parts of the Space Whale on the ground. Finn and Jake walked towards it.

"Not that I don't feel bad for it," Finn said, "but I'm puzzled as to how it got here. We're not even close to the ocean."

"That's because it's not real." Jake said.

Jake tapped the Space Whale with the back of his fist.

"It's metal." Jake said.

Suddenly, a door opened in front of Jake leading to the interior of the Space Whale.

"Wooooooaaaah!" Finn and Jake said.

They walked inside. Jake ran for the control panels that controlled the steering of the ship.

"This is some kind of whale ship!" Finn said. "Jake what are you doing."

"I'm touching things randomly to see what they do!" Jake said.

"Dude, knock it off." Finn said. "You're going to break something."

"I'm not going to break anything!" Jake said.

After a single button press, a computerized voice was heard.

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED." The voice said.

Jake pressed buttons randomly.

"SELF DESTRUCT ABORTED." The voice said.

Finn and Jake sighed in relief.

"Heheheh, sorry." Jake said.

"Uh hu." Finn said.

"Who do you think this ship belongs too?" Jake asked.

"Probably these nerds in this picture frame." Finn said while pointing at a picture frame of Chris, Beth, Danny, and Wallow.

"They must've crash landed and had to bail." Finn said. "I hope their okay. Ooo can be dangerous if you're not careful."

"I know. If they are still alive, they could take us to space and stuff." Jake said.

Finn developed a shocked expression.

"My wish!" Finn said excitingly.

Finn took the photograph and put it in his back pack.

"We're going to look for them!" Finn said.

"Where are we going to start?" Jake said.

"Well one of them is a girl, so we might as well get the worst out of the way and see if the ice king has her."

"Fine…" Jake said depressingly.

They exited the Space Whale. Jake grew bigger and placed Finn on his back.

"Hey," Jake said. "what about my wish?"

"Maybe it will come true along the way!" Finn said.

"It better. I want my waffles." Jake said.

Finn and Jake traveled to the Ice Kingdom. They were treading through the snow when they came to the base of a path leading to an ice castle on top of a mountain. Jake stretched his arm all the way up to a window of the castle and grabbed the ledge. Jake transformed most of his body into an elevator.

"Going up?" Jake said.

"Haha, you bet!" Finn said.

Suddenly, the Ice Kings voice could be heard quite clearly.

"Dude do you hear that?" Finn said.

"What?" Jake said.

"Sounds like the Ice King, come on."

Jake transformed back into his original self and he and Finn walked away from the path to find where the voice was coming from. After a while, they saw the Ice King and Gunter in front of a grave stone with Danny's face on it.

"What's going on here Ice King?" Finn said.

"Alas, it is a sad day in the kingdom." Ice King said. "One of the bravest archers I have ever fought aside, has been slain by those wretched Banana Guards at the Candy Kingdom."

"Awww he's dead?" Finn asked. "We were just looking for him!"

"Don't worry," Ice King whispered, "he's not really dead, him, Gunter and I were playing a role playing game. He's probably still at the Candy Kingdom."

"Great, thanks." Finn whispered. "Come on Jake."

Finn and Jake walked away from them.

"OOOOHHH CRUEL FATE! WHY MUST YOU TORMENT THE ONES THAT SERVE YOU WELL! WHYYYYYYYYYYY!" Ice King shouted.

Finn and Jake began running. They traveled to a house in the middle of the dark woods. They approached the door step and Finn knocked on the door. The vampire from the woods answered the door.

"Hey guys," The Vampire said, "what's up?"

"Not much Marceline." Finn said.

He took out the photograph from his back pack.

"Have you seen any of these guys around Ooo?" Finn asked.

"…and did you happen to see any ice cream flavored waffles?" Jake said.

"Well… I don't know what you mean by you're crazy waffle fantasy, but I definitely remember that girl there." Marceline said.

"Great! Do you know where she is?" Finn asked.

"Probably in the Candy Dungeon. The candy people got mad at me for pranking them, so I tricked them into thinking that she was Marceline."

"Now that's not nice!" Jake said.

"Yeah," Finn said, "the least you could have done is serve your punishment. Especially since you are exclusively provided with red velvet flavored treats."

"Doesn't everyone get those in the dungeon?" Marceline asked.

"Nope." Finn said. "Since you like sucking the red out of things, PB makes sure you get a lot of the stuff when she throws you in the dungeon."

"Wow… I didn't know that." Marceline said with a sad look on her face.

"Yeah, anyway thanks again! See ya!" Finn said.

They sprinted away from the house.

"If you see any waffles that taste like ice cream let us know!" Jake said.

Finn and Jake exited the forest.

Meanwhile in the Candy Dungeon, Danny got thrown into the same dungeon cell Chris, Beth and Wallow were in.

"Owe!" Danny said. "You little pieces of—"

"Potty mouthing is not tolerated in the Candy Kingdom." Banana Guard 1 said.

"Now stay in here and think about what you've done." Banana Guard 2 said.

The banana guards walked away.

"Sup Dan." Chris said.

"You guys too? What are you here for?"

"Fell into an apple tree." Chris said.

"Got tricked by a goth chick." Beth said.

"Ate candy people." Wallow said. "What about you?"

"Eh… me and this guy where role playing and I… got a little carried away."

"Carried away as in you harassed the princess?" Beth said.

"Shut up!" Danny said.

"…and since when do you role play?" Wallow said.

"It was one of my past times okay?!"

"Alright, alright guys." Chris said. "Let's just calm down and wait for our time of imprisonment."

"What?" Danny said. "We're not going to escape?"

"Escaping will only make us look more bad, and since we'll be stuck here until the ship is fixed, we don't really want to become wanted felonies."

"Fine…" Danny said while sulking down against a wall.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"So…" Beth said.

"So…" Chris said.

"Anyone wanna play a game?" Wallow said.

"What game do you have in mind?' Danny said.

"Umm… I got Battle Galactic Ships programmed into my glove!" Wallow said.

"Aw man! I love BGS!" Chris said.

"Prepare to have your galactic ships sunk into the black void boys!" Beth said.

They sat in a circle. Wallow pressed a few buttons on his glove and a holographic projection of ships in formations came up.

Meanwhile, Finn and Jake were still walking.

"So what now Finn?" Jake asked.

"Well we know that two of them are in the candy dungeon. So let's go and pay them a visit. They may know where the other two guys are."

Finn hopped onto Jake, he turned big and Jake started walking towards the Candy Kingdom. When they reached the entrance, Jake got small and him and Finn went inside the Candy Castle. They approached a banana guard.

"Yo banana man!" Finn said. He showed the photograph to the banana guard and pointed at Danny and Beth. "I heard these two guys are in the candy dungeon. If so can we visit them."

"Yeah sure." The banana guard said. "The blond one and the fat one are in the candy dungeon too."

"Oh sweet!" Finn said. "We've been looking for all of them actually."

"Right this way." The banana guard said.

The banana guard led them down into the candy dungeon and toward the cell where Chris, Beth, Wallow and Danny were.

"Hey guys!" Finn said.

"Umm hey?" Chris said. "Who are— Argh! Beth! You sunk my battle galactic ship!"

"Haha!" Beth said. "I rule this galaxy."

"Alright guys, stop the game and get out." The Banana Guard said. "You're free to go."

"Finally!" Danny said.

"Dude you've only been in there for an hour." Wallow said.

"Well an hour is still long for me." Danny said.

Finn, Jake and the Bravest Warriors went out of the dungeons and out of the Candy Kingdom.

"So uhhh…" Chris said.

"The name's Finn, and this is my magical dog, Jake!"

"Sup." Jake said.

"Nice to meet you, but we really must be on our way."

"Yeah," Beth said, "We gotta find the ship so I can change."

"Wait! We know where your ship is!" Finn said. "It crashed into our tree house and we've been looking for you guys since we thought it would be yours from this photo."

Finn gave the photo to Chris.

"Well great job tracking us down guys!" Chris said. "Let's go!"

"You used that picture?" Beth said. "That picture didn't have my good side! There was a picture in the back that made me look cuter."

Finn and Jake guided them to their tree house.

"Wow." Wallow said. "That is one impressive looking tree house."

"Yeah it is!" Chris said.

"Thanks!" Finn said. "…and over there is your ship!"

"Awesome! Danny get started on repairs right away!" Chris said.

"Wait! Let me go change first." Beth said.

Beth went into the interior of the Space Whale. She then peaked out her heard.

"No peaking!" Beth said.

She went back inside. Chris put his hands behind his back and took short steps towards the space whale. After he got half way, Jake extended his arm, wrapped it around Chris and dragged him back towards the others.

"No." Jake said.


	4. Not-So-Sweet Dreams

**Sorry I haven't been posting a new chapter in a while. Been working on school work, plus playing new games. :D Don't worry! I'm not done yet. XD Any who, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Finn, Jake, Chris, Wallow, and Beth were standing outside the tree house. Danny was in the process of fixing the ship. The ships outer shell was patched up with random, dented scrap metal held together with duct tape.

"So… what is this place?" Chris asked.

"This is the land of Ooo!" Finn said.

"O-o?"

"No, three O's."

"Ah."

"This place is awesome!" Wallow said. "I never want to leave!"

"I agree! Despite the forest and the creepy goth chick, this would be a great place to visit." Beth said.

"Well I'm glad you like it here!" Finn said. "Don't worry about the candy people, they are ususally forgiving people."

"At least we didn't go ape on the princess like Danny did." Wallow said.

"Hey I heard that, and cannibalism is worse than what I did." Danny said.

"I…I know…" Wallow said.

"Anyway, from the scrap metal I've gotten together from the ships scrap metal bin, I've gotten t fixed up for one trip through outer space, but we immediately gotta take it in for professional repair."

"Great!" Chris said.

"Unfortunately… the core needed to be reset, and it's in its recharge phase."

"What?!" Wallow shouted. "That phase took like two days to complete!"

"I know." Danny said. "We are sitting ducks for now."

"This sucks!" Beth said. "The crash destroyed our food supply and our sleeping capsules!"

"Well, since its only for two days," Jake said, "you can hang out in our tree house."

"Yeah!" Finn said. "It would be so unmath for you guys to not sleep and starve."

"Thank you Finn, we are in your dept." Chris said.

Danny walked out of the Space Whale holding with both hands a large sum of oddly colour waffles.

"Hey guys!" Danny said. "The ice cream waffles survived the fall!"

Jake gasped. He stretched out his arms and grabbed all of the waffles he was holding.

"COME INSIDE AND I'LL MAKE YOU GUYS THE WAFFLES!"Jake said while rushing into the tree house.

"Umm… Finn?" Jake said.

"It's a long story." Finn said.

They all walked into the house and gathered at the kitchen table. There was already a large pile of ice cream waffles stacked on a plate.

"I think that's enough Jake." Finn said.

"Sorry, I'm just excited that they actually exist!" Jake said.

He divided the pile and gave equal amount of waffles to everyone. They began eating.

"So tell me about this place Finn. It's not dangerous is it?" Chris asked.

"It's sometimes is, but luckily Jake and I are here to vanquish said evil." Finn said.

"Yeah!" Jake said while forming punching gloves on his hands. "We give them the ol' one, two! Then a Hoo ha HYAH!"

"Haha, yeah something like that." Finn said.

"Wow you must be so brave for someone so young!" Beth said.

"Well someone's gotta do it!"

Chris looked seriously at Finn, but Finn didn't notice."

"So where is everyone going to sleep?" Wallow said.

Jake pondered for a while.

"Finn can lend his sleeping bag to Beth and she can sleep upstairs in it, Danny and Chris can take the couch, and Wallow… umm…"

"It's okay, I can take the floor." Wallow said. "As long as I got a soft blanky, I'm good."

Danny chuckled.

"Did you just say blanky?" Danny said with a smirk on his face."

"Shut up!" Wallow said.

"Alright, alright guys." Chris said, "It's been a long day. Lets go, get some rest, and make the best of tomorrow. Maybe we can go and learn more about this planet."

"Cool!" Jake said. "Intergalactic life is studying our planet! You're not going to umm… probe us are you?"

"Ew! No!" Danny said.

"Yeah, that would be weird." Finn said.

"I know, I just like freaking people out." Jake said.

"Well thanks for giving me that image to think about at night." Chris said. "Night everyone."

"Kay, night guys." Beth said before whipping her mouth with a napkin.

"Allow me to escort you to your room, miss Beth." Jake said.

Beth followed him upstairs.

"Here is that blanket as requested Wallow." Finn said while handing wallow an aqua coloured blanket.

"Thanks! Wow it's so soft!" Wallow said.

"Haha, no problem." Finn said. "G'night!"

Finn went up into the bed room.

Chris and Danny got comfortable on the couch while Wallow got into a sideways position on the floor. The three said good night to each other and then they shut their eyes and remained silent. Suddenly, Wallow began to have a dream. In that dream, he was wearing a tuxedo, on a green field, and looked confused.

"Waoh, where am I?" Wallow said.

He looked around, he saw Chris with long flowing blond hair. He saw Danny wearing his role playing outfit on the floor with an arrow through his chest not moving one inch. He saw Jake with a big fat body, rolling across the field. He also saw Beth in a pink, princess outfit that resembled Princess Bubblegum's.

"What the heck is going on?!" Wallow shouted.

"He looked in front of him, and he saw a creature in the distance slowly getting closer to him. Wallow tried to make out the creature, but his vision of it was blocked by a large blaze of fire. The fire grew closer and more intense. Wallow just stood there knowing it was too late to avoid the fire. Before meeting his demise, he caught the glimpse of an orange bird flying through the sky. Wallow then woke up from his dream, screaming.

"He buddy," Chris said, "are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, it was just a bad dream." Wallow said.

"Oh man, I'm sorry man." Chris said. "Wait here."

Chris got up, grabbed a glass from the table and filled it with water from the sink. He gave it to wallow.

"Here, a nice cool drink of water helps calm the nerves after a bad dream."

"Alright, thanks Chris."

Wallow began drinking from the cup, but then he spat out his sip.

"Dude, this tastes like dog!" Wallow said.

"Oh right, forgot those were the cups from our waffle buffet."

"Gross! However, it did calm the nerves down a bit, thanks."

"No problem. Good night buddy."

"Good knight Chris."

Chris went back to the couch and laid down on it. Wallow grabbed his blanket and positioned himself on the floor as he was before. He hesitatingly closed his eyes, and went soundly asleep hoping he clan sleep in peace.


	5. Apocapicnic

Throughout the night, Wallow kept having the same reoccurring dream. Sometimes Wallow would scream in fright from them other times he would be able to hold it in. Then morning came…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Wallow said while sitting up right.

"Wow wallow," Chris said, "That is the fifth time you've screamed tonight. Did you keep having that dream?"

"Yeah… I wish it would just stop." Wallow said.

"Well it's morning, so you can be in peace for now."

"Yeah… 'for now'." Danny said frustratingly, "Ugh, I didn't know it was possible for someone to wail that loudly."

Finn, Jake and Beth came down from the upstairs bed room. Jake was holding ¾ of an ice cream waffle.

"Man," Finn said, "who kept screaming while we were sleeping?"

"Yeah I would like to know that myself." Jake said.

"Sorry that kept you awake buddy." Finn said.

"No worries. I stayed up all night eating ice cream waffles. I just can't get enough of them."

"I think you should lay off them. You're starting to get a little tubby."

"I can quit any time I want too!"

"Anywho… what are you talking about?"

"Didn't you here Wallow screaming?" Chris said.

"I didn't hear a thing. I slept like a baby last night."

"My sleeping bag is the softest ever!" Finn said.

"Well I appreciate you giving it to me so I can sleep."

"No worries!"

Chris stared at Finn angrily for a moment.

"Yeeeeeah," Chris said "Anywho, Wallow kept having this dream and it freaked him out."

"What happened in this dream Wallow?" Chris said.

"Well," Wallow began, "I was in a field, in my fancy tux, and then a bunch of weird things happened, like Chris having long hair, Jake being super big, and Beth was in a pink dress. What really freaked me out, was that there was this creature coming towards me and before I saw it, a wave of fire came towards me and toasted me! The last thing I saw was some sort of mystical owl in the sky."

"An owl?!" Finn and Jake said.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Wallow asked.

"'What's the big deal,'" Jake mimicked, "he says. Finn explain to this fool what he just saw."

"Alright." Finn said. "What you saw Wallow… was a Croak Dream."

"A Croak Dream?" Wallow said.

"Is his dream toad related?" Danny asked.

"No. In the land of Ooo resides an owl called the Cosmic Owl. I don't know much about his purpose, but seeing the Cosmic Owl signifies how you will… die."

Everyone gasped.

"You mean I'm going to die?! No!" Wallow said.

"Calm down!" Chris said whole holding onto both his arms. "We won't let you die. Knowing the dream will help us keep you safe."

"I wouldn't do that." Jake said.

"Jake!" Finn whispered.

"It's impossible to escape your fate Wallow. The Cosmic Owl will make sure of it. Which is why I didn't run from what I thought was my time to go, and when I see my time to go, I'm going to go…"

Jake looked at Jake.

"…Regardless of what anyone says."

"Well I'm sorry Jake." Chris said. "I believe that if density wanted us to see our fate, then it cannot be entirely impossible. Wallow is a part of this team, and our friend… my friend… and you would have to be daft to think that I'm going to sit here knowing he is going to die."

"Fine, suit yourself. I would like to see someone try to do it anyway." Jake said.

"I would too!" Finn said enthusiastically. "If we pull this off, it will show you that chasing your Croak Dream isn't the only way to go!"

"Don't worry Wallow," Beth said, "We're here for you."

"Same here bro." Danny said. "Nothing is going to burn my friend crispier than those waffles."

Jake took a bite out of his ice cream waffle.

"I gotta ask though," Danny said, "what was Finn and I doing in your dream."

"I didn't see Finn, but you were just lying on the ground with an arrow though your chest."

Danny screamed softly.

"It was probably nothing." Jake said. "It's not your Croak Dream."

"Yeah, I guess…" Danny said.

"Dang, a Cosmic Owl." Wallow said. "Must be one scary bird to show people their demise."

"Glad the random pigeon from my dream was friendlier."

"Pigeon?" Finn asked. "What did it look like?"

"It was green, and had a long feather on its head."

Jake gasped.

"I thought it was just a myth!" Jake said.

"It appears it's true." Finn said.

"What myth?" Chris said.

"There are tales spoken of another type of animal you see in your dreams called the Chrono Pigeon. If you see it in your dreams, what happen in the dream will happen in the future."

"That's so cool!" Danny said.

"What was your dream Beth?" Wallow asked.

"Well," Beth said. "I had a dream where this guy with blond hair kissed me."

"Oh really?" Chris said timidly."

"Yeah, his hair was long, way longer than yours. I think it touched the floor."

"Oh…" Chris said.

"Well isn't that sweet." Finn said. "Anywho, all kissing predictions aside, we should scout the area of any fire breathers so we can neutralize it. Danny and Beth you come with me, the rest of you guys watch over Wallow. FAITH… WE SHALL DEFEAT YOU!"

"WOOHOO!" Beth said while fist pumping.

"Yeah! Imma make some more waffles for the watch!" Jake said.

"YEAH!" Danny said. "Lets go!"

"Oh, wait a sec." Finn said. "Gotta change ma hat. It's getting a little stinky."

Finn griped his hat and pulled it off his head. Out flowed his long blond hair that slowly touched the floor. Chris looked in awe which slowly developed into a frustrated look. Finn went into the bathroom and placed the hat in a bin full of dirty laundry.

"Pew!" Finn said while covering his nose with both hands. "I gotta remember to wash the gunk of these clothes when this is over!"

Finn walked out of the bathroom.

"Yo, Jake." Finn said. "Toss me a hat."

"One hat coming up!"

Jake flung a hat at Finn's direction, but it stopped in front of Jake and slowly floated down to the floor.

"…Or down." Jake said.

He picked up the hat and stretched his arm towards Finn to give him the hat.

"Haha, thanks Jake."

He gathered his hair into a bundle on his head and put on his hat.

"Alright team lets head out!" Finn said, " What time is it?!"

"Time to save the day!" Beth said.

"And to kick butt too!" Danny said.

"Wrong answer." Finn said with a angry look on his face.

"Uhhh…" Danny and Beth said in confusion.

Jake then whispered something to both of them in their ear.

"Oh!" Danny and Beth said. "ADVENTURE TIME!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Finn said enthusiastically "Let's move out!"

Finn, Danny and Beth headed outside. They began to transverse the land for any sign of a creature that breaths fire. They came across a hill that was covered in lave, on top rests a large, red beast with large fangs, horns and wings.

"Hmm… I wonder if that's the creature from Wallow's dream." Finn said.

"Looks like our best bet." Beth said.

"Let's kill it." Danny said, raising a sword with its blade shaped like a dog.

"Woah Danny." Finn said while lowering Danny's sword. "I don't kill things unless I have a good reason too. It's just how I roll. I rather reason with him, but I don't know how to get up this hill without being toasted."

"Not a problem" Beth said.

Beth and Danny pressed their chest and a robotic suit began to cover both of them.

"These suits will keep us protected from the fire." Beth said.

"Mathematical!" Finn said. "See if you can reason with the beast, I'm going to head back to the tree house."

Finn dashed off. Danny and Beth began climbing the hill. The beastfixed its focus towards Danny and Beth. It had a stern look, but it slowly turned into a happy one.

"Hello there humans!" The beast said in a tone that was almost child like.

"Hey there… uhh… scary guy." Danny said.

"My name is Firop. Nice too meet you two! It's been a while I've hung out with anyone since I'm so scary."

"Aw… how sad…" Beth said.

"Well its fine, anyway, what brings you up here?" Firop asked.

"Well," Danny said, "this is going to sound strange, but our friend had this kind of dream where he could see his own death."

"You mean a Croak Dream? Oh man, I feel your friend's pain."

"What do you mean?" Beth asked.

"A few weeks ago, I had a Croak Dream too. I was captured by one of the guardians of the Candy Kingdom. The guardian sentenced me to death and that was the end of the dream. I don't know why though. I'm one of the really rare scary creatures of Ooo that would never hurt anyone!"

"Well, I'm sure it won't come true, just like how we're trying to prevent our friend's Croak Dream coming true." Beth said.

"What is your friend's Croak dream?" Firop asked.

"His death involved some creature breathing fire at him and burning him to a crisp." Danny said.

"Oh dear, and you think it's going to be me?" Firop asked.

"We did at first, but it can't be, you're so friendly and sweet." Beth said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks! I'm glad that there is a low chance that I would be the cause of your friends death."

"Same here." Danny said. "Come on Beth, let's go."

"Wait!" Firop said. "I know you're in a hurry, but I haven't hanged out with anyone in a long time, and most of the other beasts I know are scary and aggressive, I was wondering if we could just sit around and talk about stuff, maybe over a picnic or something?"

"Well I do feel a little hungry." Danny said.

"Yeah, same here, a picnic sounds nice!" Beth said. "Let me go grab some food from the tree house and I'll meet you guys at the bottom of the hill."

Beth dashed to the tree house. When she entered, Wallow, Chris, Finn, and Jake were playing a game of cards at the kitchen table.

"Hey Finn," Beth said "mind if I borrow some of your food? The beast wants to have a picnic."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Finn said without looking away from his cards. "Hmmm… Got any… nines?"

"Go fish." Wallow said.

"Arg!" Finn sad frustratingly while picking up a card from the deck.

Beth shrugged and grabbed some food from the fridge and put it in a basket. She walked back to where Firop and Danny were. She took out a blanket and laid it on the ground. She set up food, drinks, salt and pepper shakers, condiments and a flower in a vase on the blanket. Firop and Danny sat down and began to eat.

"So," Firop said while taking a bite out of a sandwich. "Where are you two from?"

"We come from a galaxy far, far away." Beth said.

"Eh, I've seen farther." Danny said.

"Wow, you come from up there? Must be very big."

"You have no idea, Firop." Beth said. "Hey Danny can you pass me the pepper?"

"Coming right up!" Danny said.

Danny picked up the salt, got up, and took a step forward, but he stepped on the ketchup and slipped. Danny let go of the pepper and it flew towards Beth's direction. The ketchup was pressed so hard it spewed ketchup at Beth's face. She waved her arms and knocked the pepper away from her. The pepper ended up going head first into Firops nostril. Firop began making odd faces until it was clear he was going to let out a sneeze. Danny looked up and he could see fire forming in his mouth.

"Look out!" Danny shouted.

Danny got up and lunged at Beth, pushing her and himself out of the way. The second they were out of the way, Firop sneezed and breathed fire that completely burned the picnic. Beth whipped her face from the ketchup. Danny and Beth saw Firop sneezing like crazy, burning random things in his sight. Danny and Beth ducked to protect themselves from the random fire breath. Disoriented, he flew up into the air and took off still sneezing and breathing fire.

"Well…" Danny said. "Funny how things work out like that."

"It would be funny if it didn't mean what I think it means." Beth said.

"We better go back and warn the others." Danny said.

Danny and Beth rushed towards the tree house to warn the others of the beast.


	6. The Future

**Just wanted to let you know, for originality reasons, the dragon has been changed to a beast instead with large fangs, horns and wings so there are going to be minor changes in the text in the previous chapter. Just to let you know so you are not confused when reading this chapter. **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

"Three of a kind!" Jake said while placing his cards upright on the table.

"Four of a kind!" Finn said.

"Full house!" Wallow said.

"Ugh, I fold." Chris said.

Wallow's gauntlet started beeping. He tapped his gauntlet and a holographic projection of Beth came up.

"Guys! Guys! May have found out who is going to off Wallow!"

"Is it the beast?" Finn said.

"Well… it wasn't at first, but Danny kind of made it go on a sneezing rampage."

"It was an accident!" Danny shouted.

"Anyway, we are tailing the beast to see where it goes. We'll be back soon so we can work out how to deal with this mess. Speaking of mess, gotta make sure I change my clothes. I reek of ketchup."

"No worries, I can get that out." Finn said. "I know a special cleaning technique for condiment stains!"

"Aww, thanks Finn— Oh snap, I gotta go, bye!"

Chris developed a furious look on his face. He pounded the table and post of the cards fell through the cracks of the floor.

"Aw man!" Jake said. "There goes our playing cards."

"No sweat Jake." Finn said. "I got a spare deck upstairs. B to the R to the B fellas!"

Finn went upstairs into the bed room.

"I'm gonna… help him look for them…" Chris said.

"Kay." Wallow said.

"I'm going to make some more waffles." Jake said.

"Dude, you've been munching on those nonstop. Don't you think you've had enough?"

"I can stop eating anytime I want. I just don't want to."

"Seriously, you gotta stop eating those. I'm cutting you off."

Wallow reached out to take the frozen ice cream waffles from Jake, but Jake turned around and hissed at Wallow menacingly. Wallow quickly retracted his hand and backed away slowly. In the bed room, Finn was looking under his bed. Still searching for the deck of cards. He stood up.

"Now where did I leave those cards?" Finn asked.

Chris came from behind and pushed Finn to the ground.

"You…" Chris said in anger. "You stay away from Beth! She is meant to be with me! Not you!"

"Chris!" Finn said. "What are you doing?!"

"'What am I doing'?!" Chris said.

The tension in Chris's face lowered a bit.

"What am I doing…?" Chris said.

Chris sat on the bad with a disappointed look on his face.

"I'm sorry about that Finn… I don't know what got over me."

"It's cool." Finn said.

Finn got up from the floor and sat next to Chris on the bed.

"Do you… like Beth?"

"Well… yeah… a little." Chris said.

"Oh man, I'm sorry bro." Finn said. "I never wanted her to favor me over you. I was just trying to be nice ya know?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have let that pigeon dream freak me out." Chris said.

"Pigeon dream?" Finn asked. "What does that have to— Oh… long blonde hair…"

"Yeah…" Chris said with a sigh.

Finn thought for a moment.

"Hey, I have an idea."

"What Finn?" Chris asked.

"We are going to change the pigeon dream!" Finn said enthusiastically.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Chris asked.

"Follow me!" Finn said.

They went downstairs. Wallow was at the kitchen table playing a hand held video game while Jake continued to stuff his face with ice cream waffles. He was slightly bigger than Wallow. Finn didn't notice and went into another room. When he came back in, he came out holding a long blonde wig. Finn placed the wig on Chris's head and positioned it to look like he had real hair.

"What's this wig for?" Chris asked.

"Beth didn't see who had blonde hair! So if we both have long blonde hair, it could be either one of us, but if I remain behind the scenes the chances of kissing you will increase."

"Ahh… Nice plan Finn!" Chris said.

"I would seal the deal and shave my head, but my friend Bimo got very upset the last time I cut my hair."

"Oh, alright." Chris said.

"Now, that we got our wigs on. We just have to wait for the future."

"What are you guys doing?" Wallow asked.

"Trying to change the future so that Chris can kiss Beth instead of me."

"Oh really?" Wallow asked. "One sec!"

Wallow ran out the door. He went into the space whale, and entered what was left of his room.

"Glad my closet is still intact!" Wallow said.

He rustled around the closet, took out a tux and put it on. He then went back into the tree house.

"You wouldn't happen to have a viola around here would you?" Wallow asked.

"Hang on a sec." Jake said followed by a burp.

Jake stretched his arm up stairs into the bed room. When he retracted his arm, his hand was holding a viola and handed it to Wallow.

"Gonna play some romantic music to lighten the mood!"

"I guess that's alright." Chris said.

"Ah… a fellow player." Jake said. "Do me proud Wallow!"

"I shall!" Wallow said.

Suddenly, the front door opened. Finn and Chris turned their attention to it. Beth rushed inside. She was wearing Princess Bubblegum's dress.

"She's here! Start playing!" Jake shouted.

Wallow quickly began to play a romantic tune

"Guys!" Beth said in distress. "You gotta come with me! The beast is—"

Beth took a step forward and slipped on an ice cream waffle.

"Woooaaaaoooohh!" Beth said keeping her lips forward.

Realizing that she was coming towards Finn, He attempted to escape into the other room, but he bumped into the wall and started to stagger around the room trying to keep his balance.

"My waffle!" Jake said.

As Wallow witnessed what was the start of something catastrophic, he began to play a fast pace intense tune. Chris rushed to try to prevent them from falling over, but he tripped over his own hair. He then tripped over Jake's arm that was trying to reach for the waffle and did a summersault in the air. Chris managed to press his feet on the roof of the room and pushed away from it. He landed on Finn and they both crashed to the ground. Finn waved his arms around to try to grab something to keep his balance, but he ended up grabbing Beth's leg, causing her to trip and fall to the floor. Finn and Chris got up from the floor.

"You okay?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I'm good." Finn said, while rubbing his back.

"Beth! You okay?" Chris asked.

"Beth got up and as she was she was seen kissing something in a blonde wig. When she pulled the thing away from her, it was what looked like a hand held game system, who was green and had arms and legs.

"Bimo?!" Finn said.

"Oh! I there Finn!" Bimo said. "You guys have terrible balance by the way."

"Why are you wearing a blonde wig?" Finn asked.

"Well, everyone else had long blonde hair, so I just wanted to fit in!"

"So you're the one that I kissed in my Pigeon Dream!" Beth said.

"A what?" Bimo asked.

Suddenly, laughter was heard. Everyone turned their attention to the window. A large green pigeon with a long feather on its head.

"You actually thought you could change your future? HA!" The pigeon said. "You gotta learn to not mess with forces that are not meant to be messed with, punks!"

The pigeon flew away, continuing to laugh its head off.

"Dude," Wallow said. "The Chrono Pigeon is a jerk."

"Oh, yeah, big time." Jake said.

Suddenly, Danny dashed through the front door. He was wearing his role playing outfit

"Guys!" Danny said. "Woah, nice hair Chris."

"Thanks." Chris said. "Why are you wearing your costume?"

"I wore this to… uhh… increase my speed."

"Dude." Beth said.

"Okay! I was role playing, but there was a beast terrorizing the kingdom, man! Perfect role playing experience! Why are you wearing a dress?"

"I stopped at the Candy Kingdom to warn them of the possible attack from the beast, but then Princess Bubblegum focussed on the fact that my clothes were dirty so she gave me this, but before I could warn them, it was too late!"

"That beast is under control." Danny said. "It was somewhat my fault, but we have to stop it!"

"Wait…" Wallow said. "Long hair, dress, dorky suit, big Jake, tux?! Guys! It's all coming true! I'm going to die!"

"Then we don't have long" Finn said while putting on his hat. "We gotta go out and stop the beast's! Let's move people!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and followed Finn outside to put a stop to the beasts flame.


	7. Wallow's Croak Dream

Everyone was in position; the way it was in the dream. Beth in a dress, Chris with long hair, Jake really fat, Wallow in a tux, Danny was on the floor with an arrow through his chest, and Finn was hiding behind a rock to the side.

"Danny, for the last time, get up!"

"No man! I accidentally shot myself when I was practicing my upshot technique! I'm dead."

"No, you're not! You are just some dork who has an arrow in his armpit!"

"You have no respect, for the art of roleplaying!"

"Shut your pie holes, guys!" Finn whispered loudly from the rock. "The beast will be here any minute!"

"Why do I have to be the bait again?" Beth asked.

"It's said that, regardless of their intentions, all scary monsters are subconsciously attracted to hot princesses." Jake said.

"Here it comes!" Chris shouted.

The beast could be seen as a dark shadowy figure from a distance. Wallow developed a face of fear. The beast flew closer ready to sneeze once again. Once the beast came into view, Wallow covered his face as soon as he saw flames being developed in his mouth. Before it could spew fire at Wallow, Finn flew through the air with his foot out, kicking the beast in the face and making him spew fire away from the rest. Jake rolled over to the beast and sat on top of it. The beast was immobile, but kept sneezing.

"Quick!" Jake pleaded. "Stop it from sneezing before my butt catches on fire!"

Danny got up, rushed over to the beast and reached into its nostril. He made some facial expressions of disgust as he was trying to find the pepper shaker. As he was doing this, the beast moved its head back and forth causing Danny to be flung around. Danny was eventually was free of the grasp of the beasts nostril and went flying with the pepper shaker in hand. Jake rolled of Firop and he got up with a sad expression on his face.

"I can't believe this…" Firop said. "It all came true…"

"Don't feel too bad Firop." Beth said.

"How can I not?! I Almost killed your friend, and what's worse I—"

Firop was interrupted by a large quantity of rope being tied around him. He was eventually tied up by seven Banana Guards from the Candy Kingdom. His mouth was closed by a metal mouth covering most likely to prevent him from spewing more fire. Behind the Banana Guards was princess Bubblegum. Most of her hair was burned off from the fire. Singed marks could be seen in her hair and her dress with smoke coming out them.

"For the destruction of the Candy Kingdom from your fires and my hair," PB said, "You are hereby sentenced to death by giant oversized guillotine! Banana Guards, carry him to his execution!"

"PB! Wait!" Finn pleaded.

Before he could get PB's attention, he was stopped by a sudden burst of smoke. Once the smoke faded, the princess was already ways away and in front of him appeared a mystical dark yellow owl that was slightly taller than Finn.

"What the heck was that?!" The Owl said in a southern accent.

"Oh my glob!" Jake said. "The Cosmic Owl!"

"That's right." The Cosmic Owl said. "I came all the way here to guide your friends soul into the other world, and what do I see? Him still living!"

"He's right!" Wallow said. "We did it guys! We prevented my death! Guess it is possible to beat fate at its own game!"

"Congratulations, fatso." The Cosmic Owl said.

The Cosmic Owl went to a nearby tree and broke of a large branch from it.

"Now hold still." The Cosmic Owl said.

"Hey, who are you calling fats—" Wallow said.

Before Wallow could finish his sentence, the Cosmic Owl hit him in the head with the large branch he broke of the tree. Wallow fell to the floor and the Cosmic Owl proceeded to beat him with it.

"Owe man! Stop it!" Wallow pleaded.

"Cosmic Owl!" Finn shouted. "What are you doing?!"

"Yeah! Lay off! Why are you beating him?!" Chris said.

"Dudes, you don't get it." The Cosmic Owl said. "No one can escape their Croak Dream."

"He just did!" Beth said.

"You saw it you crazy bird brain!" Danny said

"Let me rephrase that." The Cosmic Owl said. "No one _is allowed _to escape their Croak Dream. So, I'm going to finish the job."

The Cosmic Owl resumed beating Wallow with the branch. Finn developed a look of frustration and tackled the Cosmic Owl to the floor. Finn quickly got up.

"Everyone buck it!" Finn shouted.

Wallow got up and began to run with Finn and the others soon followed.

"Finn!" Jake shouted with a tone of disappointment.

Jake began to roll at Finn's pace.

"Finn!" Jake shouted. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Finn said. "I'm saving Wallow from the Cosmic Owl!"

"Finn, seriously, get a grip on reality, the Cosmic Owl said—"

"The Cosmic Owl is being a butt, Jake!" Finn shouted. "He shouldn't kill people just because their Croak Dream didn't come true. It's his fault it didn't go as he planned since we know it was going to happen!"

They all bumped into the Cosmic Owl and fell to the floor.

"Oh Finn." The Cosmic Owl said. "There are many things about life you simply just do not get, and you're not supposed to. You are just supposed to accept it. I have an order to keep, and if I make exceptions, people will begin to spite me."

The Cosmic Owl picked up Wallow by his tux.

"Come, we shall resume your death in my study." The Cosmic Owl said.

The Cosmic Owl started making circle motions with its wing and a blue portal began to form.

"Oh no you're not!" Danny said.

Danny readied his bow and took out an arrow. He placed his arrow in the bow and pulled it back. He shot the arrow, missing the Cosmic Owl, but scaring it, causing it to caw loudly and dropping Wallow into the portal.

"Wallow!" Chris, Beth and Danny shouted.

Without hesitation, Finn, Jake, Chris, Beth and Danny jumped into the Portal. They eventually landed in a room with a stone titled floor, purple walls, books and papers everywhere and a desk table. They all got up from the floor. Wallow was the last to fall in and he landed on Jake, causing him to spew out ice cream waffle bits. He was then back to his original size.

"Aw! Gross!" Wallow said.

"Ugh…" Jake said while holding his stomach. "I'm never eating waffles again…"

"Where are we?" Chris said.

"Most likely the study of the Cosmic Owl." Finn said.

"Man! That was even more disgusting the second time!" A voice said.

They all turned around and saw an elderly man that was wearing a suit that resembled Chris's. He was sitting on a rusty old golden device with a turn crank, a monitor and a keyboard.

"The Emotion Lord!" Danny said.

"You again?!" Chris shouted

"Yes-sir-e!" The Emotion Lord said.

"You guys know this old dude?" Finn asked.

"Our encounter is… complicated." Chris said. "He claims that he's me from the future."

"Wow, the years will not be kind to you."

"Now you watch your mouth little boy!" The Emotion Lord said. "I doubt you will keep the ability to grow flowing long blonde hair when you get my age!"

"I… uhh… sorry." Finn said.

"What are you doing here?" Beth asked.

"Waiting for you guys to show up so I could make sure I used the machine correctly!"

"What does it do?" Jake asked.

The Emotion Lord hopped of the machine.

"Well, this machine used to be used by the Cosmic Owl to deliver Croak Dreams to unlucky people, until he started doing it using his magical bird powers to do it himself! You just type in the full name of the person you want to send the Croak Dream too, describe it, turn the crank and BAM! One Croak Dram! Of course it isn't the machine that causes the predictions; they go according to what the Cosmic Owl sees in his crazy futuristic seeing mind of his."

"Wait! You made me think I was going to die?!" Wallow asked. "Why did you do that, you crazy old coot!"

"…And how did you know that this was all going to happen if the machine doesn't causes the Croak Dreams to really happen?" Finn asked.

"Keep in mind I'm Chris's future self! I went through all this myself, and since it was my future self who did this, I had to come back to make it happen or it could cause a time paradox, and since I knew how it was going to go down, I could make the dream very accurate!"

"But… why would I…" Chris said. "Oh my head hurts…"

"I heard everything!" A voice said from across the room.

The Cosmic Owl was seen flying towards them.

"That's my cue to leave! Gotta go!" The Emotion Lord said.

The Emotion Lord sprouted wings and flew up into what looked like purple space.

"Ugh, gotta get rid of that thing."

"So… does that mean I get to live?" Wallow asked.

"Yeah you're fine."

"What about Firop?" Beth asked.

"Oh no, his Croak Dream was real."

Everyone developed a look of sadness. A tear formed in Beth's eye and it rolled down her face. The Cosmic Owl sighed deeply.

"Fiiiine…" The Cosmic Owl said. "I'll spare him. Mostly because I really like the guy."

The Cosmic Owl snapped his feathers. The snap echoed through the study. Meanwhile, in the Candy Kingdom, which was crudely repaired from all the damage, Firop was still tied down with his head in a guillotine. PB was about to give the command to drop the guillotine, but a sudden shock wave emitted. PB and everyone else suddenly forgave Firop and he was given a chance to show his kind nature by offering the children of the Candy Kingdom rides in the air. The Cosmic Owl teleported Finn, Jake and the Bravest Warriors to the surface and they went back to the tree house. Wallow, Beth and Danny said their good byes and went into the Space Whale.

"Well Finn," Chris said, "Thank you so much for your help and your generosity."

"And Um…" Jake said. "I'm sorry for being a bad sport about saving your friend."

"Water under the bridge Jake." Chris said while rubbing Jake's head. "Is there anything that we can do to show our thanks?"

Finn and Jake said nothing. Jake shoved Finn forward with a smile on his face.

"Well…" Finn began.

He explained his wish of going into space and seeing what it was like so Chris agreed to take him along with him on the trip back to another planet to get the ship repaired and they would send him back. On the way, they showed Finn how to space surf, so, for most of the way, he was out in outer space wearing a space helmet doing tricks on a board with a jet at the back while holding onto a cord attached to the boat. Chris was also outside on a board, teaching him how it's done.

"You're doing really well!" Chris said.

"Yeah! Wohoo!" Finn said while doing a few tricks.

"Man look at them go!" Beth said from the interior of the ship.

"Finn's pretty good!" Wallow said.

"Yeah, that looks way more fun than I thought it was!" Jake said.

Danny came towards them wearing a chef's hat and carrying two plates of ice cream waffles.

"Who wants ice cream waffles?!" Danny said.

Jake began to make moaning noises and barfed on Danny and all over the ice cream waffles. He then slipped and fell to the floor.

"Yeah… I'm not hungry." Beth said.

"I think I've out grown those waffles." Wallow said.

Jake said nothing for a while with a disgusted look on his face and eventually fell off his chair and on to the floor.


End file.
